¡¿Cómo decirte que te quiero!
by Lali Evans
Summary: La muerte de un amiga cala hondo en la conciencia de los merodeadores y sus novias..¿Estarán a tiempo de decirse que se quieren?..Dejen rewies..!2 capis.
1. cap1

**Hola gente!**

**Akí les traigo una nueva locura de las mías.!**

**Quiero disculparme por la falta de trama o los personajes, que quizás carecen de personalidad.**

**Los diálogos estan ordinarios, nada bueno me resultó de este fanfic, pero lo comencé a escribir y quize acabarlo.**

**No crean que me menosprecio o que quiero poner en miseria a esta historia que me dejó satisfecha..pero no tan conforme como otras, sólo quiero decirles lo que me parece**

**Me despido, nos estamos leyendo**

**Besitos**

**Lal!**

**¡¿Cómo decirte que te quiero?!**

**Cap1:Te Quiero, una palabra difícil de decir.**

El cuarto estaba consumido en una total oscuridad.Ni un solo rayo de luz se dejaba filtrar por las persianas.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, y se preguntó si aún era de noche.

Quizás el sol no había aparecido y eran las doce de la noche, como cuándo se había acostado.

Rodó por la cama hasta toparse con otro cuerpo.Caliente, cálido.

Lo abrazó por cintura y sonrió entre sueños.Aunque este era de todos los días, era real.

El cuerpo correspondía a un chico, que pronunció su nombre en sueños.

Sabía que la quería..¿pero por qué no se lo demostraba a menudo?

Muchos regalos, muchas sonrisas, muchos besos, pero casi nunca se tocaban o se decían "_te quiero",_ palabras que parecían no existir en su vida monótona y aburrida.

El hombre se dio complementa la vuelta y al quedar frente a ella, abrazado, abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días

Ella sonrió y le tanteó el rostro con la mano, hasta ubicar su mejilla que acarició con suavidad-Buenos días, dormilón

-¿Desayuno?-preguntó sonriendo como un niño, aunque ella no lo pudiera ver, lo percibió.

-Si, claro-Dejó de acariciarle, se destapó y se levantó de la cama para ir a preparar el desayuno.

Una mañana más sin decirle que le quería, una mañana más sin un beso de buenos días, de esos matutinos en dónde se mezclan los malos alientos.

Nada de eso.Suspiró resignada a medida que se lavaba la cara.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo.

Tenía veinte años, una carrera exitosa como periodista y un novio al que quería, pero por razones desconocidas nunca le decía que lo amaba.

Recordó que su hermano y cuñada estaban en las mismas, y hacía más tiempo que salían.

Salió del tocador hacia la cocina, donde hizo café con un movimiento de varita.

El sonido de su novio entrando a la cocina la hizo voltear.Si que era apuesto.

Si bien lo físico le había atraído en un primer momento, cuando lo conoció se terminó de enamorar.

Alto, fornido, castaño, dulce, caballero,tierno.Tenía de todo un poco.

-¿A qué hora sales del periódico hoy?-preguntó Remus Lupin, de veintiún años de edad y una carrera exitosa como profesor de DCAO

-No lo sé, quizás haga horas extras-contestó Allison Smith,morena, cabello azabache, ojos azules, haciendo una mueca con los hombros-¿Por qué?  
-Tenía pensado pasar por ti e ir a cenar

Ella lo miró algo sorprendida-¿Y eso?..Nunca me llevas a cenar a menos que sea algo importante

-Sólo quiero mimarte, ..¿Qué acaso no puedo?-preguntó abrazándola por la espalda.Ella sonrió y le acarició la barbilla que reposaba sobre su hombro

-Sí, claro que puedes.

**·············**

Una chica pelirroja se levantó de la cama a duras penas, pues su novio le estaba dando una merecida sesión de besos matutinos.

-Basta.James!-gritó zafándose de las zarpas del chico.-Te pasas de latoso!

El sonrió y largó un suspiro.Se volvió a recostar mirando al techo.

-Es que..anoche, Lily..fue.. ¡Simplemente genial!

Ella, que estaba en ese momento cepillaba su larga y sedosa cabellera, sonrió-¿En serio?

-Sí,..es cómo si..hubiera sido nuestra primera vez o algo por el etilo

-Me alegro que te haya parecido así-repuso sinceramente.Dejó el cepillo sobre su mesilla de luz y volvió a la cama junto al muchacho-¿Vamos al Caldero por el desayuno?

James asintió y la besó-..Pero..allí estará Hanna y a ti no te gusta como me mira.

Lily Evans, pelirroja, esbelta, ojos esmeraldas, dulce, inteligente, correcta, veinte años de edad, auror recientemente recibida, lo miró entornando los ojos.

-Sé que no me cae precisamente bien.. ¡pero tengo hambre!

-¡Pobrecilla..!..Tendrá que sacrificar sus celos por su hambre.-dijo en vocecilla sarcástica, acariciándole la mejilla.

James Potter, moreno, alto, fornido, bromista, divertido, ojos avellana, apuesto, veintiún años, excelente auror.

-Es un graaan sacrificio..pero esa tipa debe saber que soy tu novia de una vez por todas...parece que no lo entendiera.

James sonrió y la abrazó por la espalda-Lily..no tenemos que demostrar a nadie que nos queremos..sólo nosotros, claro.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón-Ella sonrió y lo besó con dulzura-Esta noche tenemos planes con Sirius y esa nueva novia que quiere que conozcamos.

-Sí, lo recuerdo-frunció el seño, algo indeciso-Espero que Sirius no se traiga nada de las suyas con esta chica..y que siente cabeza de una vez por todas.

-Cielo...conoces a Sirius..así que no pretendas nada de él

James asintió-Pero de igual forma podría seguir nuestro ejemplo, ¿No?..Tú sabes..Remus y Allison juntos, Simon y Emma juntos..y..Peter..bueno él no tiene mucha vida amorosa que digamos-Ella le pegó en el pecho, reprochándole-¿Qué dije que sea mentira?..Si Peter nunca nos ha traído una novia.

-Pobre Peter, no te metas con él.

Un ruido en la ventana, hizo que ambos voltearan a verla.

Una lechuza color blanco ceniza reposaba el alféizer, con una nota adjunta.

El moreno, en pijamas, se levantó, abrió la ventana y dejó entrar al ave que se posó sobre el hombro de la chica.

-¿De quién es?

-Es de..Simon-Lily frunció el entrecejo al leer la borrosa nota, escrita con letra cursiva.

-¡Por Merlín!-exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca, impresionada.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó su novio sentándose junto a ella

La chica estaba pálida como un papel y lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, a medida que leía la nota.

-Lily..no me asustes..¿Qué pasó?

-..Es...Lorraine..-pudo gesticular con voz quebrada-.Ella...se..ha suicidado

James la miró con ojos desorbitados y le arrebató la nota, que rezaba:

_James y Lily:_

_Estoy en Ministerio con Emma por que unos Aurors nos han mandado a llamar por la repentina muerte de Lorraine._

_Cómo lo leyeron, se suicidó._

_Las causas todavía me son desconocidas, pero les quize escribir por que la conocieron, aunque sea de lejos._

_Emma se siente tremendamente culpable, pero yo le digo que no, que estas cosas suceden en la vida, pero no me quiere escuchar._

_Me despido_

_Avisénle a los demás, por favor._

_Simon._

Lily miró al moreno y este no pudo más que abrazarla y consolar su leve llanto.

Supiró fuerte y se sacó las gafas, por unas molestas lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus castaños ojos.

-Lily..-la llamó y ella lo miró fijamente-...¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y se enjuagó unas lágrimas-Ella era..tan vivaz y alegre..y...no se merecía terminar así.

-Lo sé, lo sé-la abrazó de nuevo, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella-Ella era una buena persona..y..aunque tuviera razones para quitarse la vida, no se lo merecía.

-James..todos sabemos por qué se mató-sonzolló entre lágrimas-..Ella quería a Simon, lo sabes..estaba..como obsesionada.

James enarcó las cejas y asintió, abrazándola de nuevo.Se había olvidado de esa parte de la historia.

Lorraine había sido novia de Simon por muchos años, y al romper, se sintió destrozada.

A los pocos meses de terminar, Simon conoció a Emma, una de las mejores amigas de Lily, y se enamoraron.Claro que Lorraine no lo pudo soportar, y comenzó a salir con otros chicos, hasta que decidió no hacerlo más y confesarle a Simon que lo seguía queriendo.Este, la rechazó.

-Necesito estar allá con Emma, James..Necesito decirle que estoy allí para ella.

-Sí, claro que sí...pero ahora haremos esto-Rompió el abrazo y le tomó la cara entre las manos-..Ahora, irás y te darás un relajante baño..por que estás muy nerviosa y no quiero verte así.-Ella asintió con media sonrisa-..Luego, iremos a desayunar al Caldero..como lo teníamos planeado-Lily iba a replicar pero la calló con un corto beso-Iremos de igual forma, para distraerte.

-¿Y los demás?Tenemos que avisarles

-Ahora mientras te bañas le mando una lechuza a Remus y a Sirius

**·············**

Sirius Black se desperezó y volteó a ver a su lado, donde yacía acostada una hermosa castaña de ojos negros.Cabellera con sendos bucles perfectamente hechos.Esbelto cuerpo.Razgos finos y delicados.

Él sabía que no era una aventura más y que iba en serio.Por primera vez en su vida de conquistador empedernido.

Pero había una barrera, un obstáculo que aún debían pasar.Y era que ella estaba comprometida.

Un muchacho ricachón y snob, fanático de la limpieza de sangre.Cuándo le preguntó que había visto en él, ella hizo una mueca de asco y dijo"_Absolutamente nada, por que no lo quiero ni lo querré"._

Matrimonio arreglado por conveniencia.Si de eso dependía su futuro, estaban en algo erróneo, por que el dinero no hace la felicidad.

Sirius estaba seguro que él podía darle algo mucho más importante que eso.

-Hola.-lo saludó ella haciendo que saliera de sus cavilaciones-¿Cómo has dormido?  
-Fantástico-contestó acariciando su mano-Por que estuve contigo.

Emily Carter, de veintiún años de edad, medimaga por excelencia, le sonrió.

-Eres la única persona que me dice estas lindas cosas, Sirius

-Ese ricachón no sabe de lo que se pierde

Ella sonrió y se acercó hasta apoyar la cabeza en su pecho-Gracias por estas semanas de felicidad, Sirius

-No me lo agradezcas, Emily..en todo caso en al revés-besó su cabello y acarició su cuello-¿Estás segura de querer conocer a mis amigos esta noche?Por que si quieres puedo cancelar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza-No, Sirius, quiero conocerlos..Quiero saber de qué gente te rodeas, a quién quieres.,,por que si son todos así como tú, me caerán de maravilla.

El chico moreno, ojos azules, cabello negro azulado, fornido, musculoso, alto, hermoso, confiable, sensible, de veintiún años de edad, auror por excelencia,le besó la frente.

-Les encantarás.

Emily iba a contestarle, cuando una lechuza picoteó en la ventana.

Sirius sonrió por la interrupción y fue a abrirle.

Le desató la nota que traía y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius?-preguntó viendo la expresión en su rostro.

-Es que..ha muerto una chica que conozco..-dijo estático y sorprendido-No eramos amigos ni nada, pero..estoy impresionado..se ha suicidado.

Ella levantó acomodándose en camisón y lo abrazó-Puedes llorar si quieres.

Se aferró a ella, como un niño pequeño.

-No, no quiero llorar..pero..estoy shockeado-susurró cerrando los ojos.

-Si tienes que irte a hora, vé.

Sirius se separó y asintió pensativo.

-Tengo que ir al Ministerio para apoyar a mis amigos..pero lo esta noche sigue en pie.

-Pero..Sirius, no creo que sea el mejor momento-repuso Emily acariciando su cabello-Tú vete tranquilo y no te preocupes por mí.

-No quiero dejarte..pero..no sería correcto que vinieras conmigo, ¿y si alguien nos viera?Tendrías problemas con el ricachón.

Ella asintió y lo besó, comprendiendo el caso-Nos vemos mañana, no te preocupes.

-No, esta noche..sigue en pie-insistió besándola-A las nueve paso por ti.

-Está bien, pero si se suspende escríbeme-pidió resignada y lo abrazó de nuevo-Siento mucho esto, Sirius.

**·············**

Lily y James entraron al Caldero Chorreante algo alicaídos por la mala noticia matutina que recibieron.

Se sentaron tras una vieja columna, en un rincón oculto del lugar.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó él acariciando su mano con la punta de los dedos

Ella asintió algo pálida-Pide por que muero de hambre.

James sonrió y se puso de pie no sin antes besarla.

Fue hacia la barra y se topó cara a cara con Hannah, la rubia y despampanante mesera que le tiraba los perros cada vez que lo veía.

Sonrió como estúpida al verlo y se acercó con una bandeja en la mano.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya..si es Jamsy Potter-susurró sensualmente.

Tenía ojos grandes y celestes, y una boca boca pequeña y roja.

Era linda, algo exótica.Apetecible.

Quizás si la hubiera conocido antes que a Lily, hubiera pasado algo.

Pero ahora era imposible.Él quería a la pelirroja y era su razón de ser.

-No quiero ninguna escenita de las tuyas, está Lily-aclaró poniendo un stop con su mano-Y es mi novia, aunque no lo quieras entender.

-Sabes que hago oídos sordos a esa palabra, Jamsy-sonrió de nuevo y dió la vuelta hasta quedar detrás del bar-¿Qué quieres ordenar?La casa invita.

-No creo que a Tom me haga mucha gracia-replicó con una mueca-Pero dame dos desayunos simples, con cafés muy cargados.

-Con dos cucharadas de azúcar, como te gusta, cielo-le guiñó un ojo y se dio vuelta.

James entornó los ojos y volvió a Lily que miraba enfrente, pensativa.

-¿Esa tipa no dejará de coquetearte, nunca?-preguntó media divertida media enojada-Es una descarada.

-Lily, no le des importencia-dijo acariciando su mejilla-Estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa.

Ella se estremeció al sentir aquella mano y sonrió suspirando-Tienes razón, no sé por qué le doy importancia a..-Hannah se acercó con sus pedidos-..cosas insignificantes-terminó mirándola de arriba abajo.

La rubia dejó la bandeja sobre la mano y se retiró con una mirada de odio y una sonrisa a James.

-Nunca más vendrás solo a este lugar-replicó Lily molesta.

**·············**

Remus desató con rapidez la nota que una hacía unos segundos, una lechuza le había traído.

Frunció el ceño al acabarla y corrió a mostrársela a Alison, que se estaba terminando de cambiar.

-Cielo, será mejor que leas esto-le dijo tendiéndole la nota.

Ella la tomó y la leyó, con semblante preocupado.

Cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y al verlo, Remus la abrazó.

Ella se dejó y lanzó un gemido desgarrador, exteriorizando toda su tristeza.

El chico la estrechó más hacia su pecho y le susurró que todo estaría bien.

-Debemos..ir..con..Simon..y...Emma.-susurró con voz quebrada.

**·············**

El Ministerio de la Magia constaba de distintas plantas, cuarteles y departamentos.

En uno de ellos, dos chicos permanecían sentados, mirando al frente con expresión aburrida.

Hacía más de cuatro horas que estaban en el Cuartel General de Aurors de aquel edificio y los habían interrogado más de tres veces.Siempre sobre lo mismo, las mismas preguntas.

La muerte de Lorraine había calado hondo en sus vidas, y eso aunque la chica los quería separar.

La muerta era muy alegre y vivaz, y no tenía malas intenciones.

Sólo tuvo la mala suerte de seguir enamorada de Simon Smith.

Alto, delgado, ojos azules, cabello negro.Simpático, amigable, gracioso, solidario.Veintitrés años y dueño de una cadena de locales para ropa de hombres.

El muchacho se había enamorado perdidamente de Emma Davis, la chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

Mediana, ojos castaños, cabello castaño claro, ondulado.Tímida, dulce, tierna, sensata, sensilla, hermosa.Veintidós años y sanadora en San Mungo.

Una de las mejores amigas de Lily Evans y de su cuñada, Alison Smith.

-Simon..-susurró la chica haciendo que el chico la mirara-.¿Cuándo nos podremos ir de aquí?

-No lo sé-soltó un suspiro y le tomó la mano-¿Quieres algo?..Alguna bebida, algo de comer.

Ella negó con la cabeza-Pero si no has desayunado.

-No puedo ni comer con toda esta situación..Se me acabó el apetito-sentenció cerrando los ojos para contener dos desubicadas lágrimas que quería salir, pero le fue imposible.

-Emma..-le dijo abrazándola-..No llores, por favor..me harás llorar a mí también.

-No sabes cómo me siento, Simon...-le susurró escondiendo el rostro en su cuello-..Siento que todo esto es culpa mía..

-Shhh, no pequeña..nada de esto es culpa tuya-le besó el cabello y le acarició los hombros-..No te diré que esto sucede todo el tiempo, por que no es así...Las personas deben tener causas muy fuertes para quitarse la vida.

-Y esa causa eramos nosotros.

-Puede..pero..ella estaba mal, y lo sabes-le tomó la cara para verle de frente-Hacía meses que estábamos separados y ella seguía empesinada conmigo, tú misma me dijiste que todo eso se le volvería en contra alguna vez.

-¡Pero no que se fuera a suicidar!-largó tras un leve llanto-..Yo..nunca quize hacerle mal a nadie, Simon..yo..sólo quería ser feliz contigo.

-Emma, lo sé..todos lo sabemos-la abrazó de nuevo-Lorraine sabía que conmigo no tenía ninguna oportunidad, aunque nunca quizo aceptarlo.

Ella lloriqueó sonoramente y Simon la aferró más a su pecho, para darle a entender que estaban juntos, en ese momento.Situación real y espacio.

-Lorraine...fue muy importante en mi vida..-comenzó a decir Simon con los ojos anegados de lágrimas-..Pasamos tres años juntos, pero..de un momento a otro el amor se acabó y ahí fue cuando entraste a mi vida, Angelito-le susurró con voz ahogada-..Pero ella no lo pudo entender, por más buena que sea..nos quería ver separados.

Emma rompió el abrazo y lo besó con decisión.

-La culpa me carcome..pero es ella la que te seguía queriendo, no tú a ella.-le dijo acariciando su cabello-Yo sé que nos queremos y con eso me basta.

El moreno asintió y la atrapó entre sus brazos, en un abrazo reconfortante.

Mientras tanto, en unas puertas más alla del pasillo, Alison y Remus se topaban de frente con Lily, James y Sirius.

-Chicos..-dijo sorprendido Remus, mientras las dos chicas se abrazaban llorando en silencio.

-¡Qué bueno que recibiste mi lechuza, Remus!-exclamó James saludándolo con un apretón de manos

-¿Cómo se enteraron?  
-Simon me avisó esta mañana y me pidió que les avisara-explicó mirando a lo largo del pasillo-Me pregunto dónde los tendrán

-Los deben haber entrevistado-aseguró Sirius entrando por una puerta-Chicas-las llamó tendiendo su mano-Entren

Lily asintió y llevó a Alison, que estaba shockeada y perdida aún, adentro de la oficina, dónde había tres escritorios y sendos ficheros.

-Nena..¿Quiéres algo de tomar?-preguntó Remus acariciando su brazo-Luces pálida.

-No, Remus..gracias-respondió con la mirada gacha

-Quédense aquí hasta que vengamos-dijo James y salió con Sirius en busca de alguien que les diera información.

-¡Eyy! ¡Bryan!-llamó el otro moreno a un chico de su misma edad que se alejaba

por el pasillo.

El susodicho se dio vuelta y se volvió hacia ellos.-Potter, Black.. ¡qué bueno que los encuentro!-repuso con unos papeles en la mano-Tengo en mi despacho a dos amigos suyos..

-Emma Davis y Simon Smith-afirmó James con la cabeza-Queremos saber todo referente al caso.

Bryan Parker, un hombre castaño y con un bigote prominente, asintió.

-Vengan conmigo.

Los llevó hasta la sala de estar, dónde varios auros comían y bebían en sus horas de descanso.

Se sentaron en unos duros sillones en la punta de la sala, y comenzó a relatarles cómo habían descubierto el cadaver de Lorraine y qué les había echo llamar a Emma y a Simon.

-Y eso es todo..-acabó mostrándoles unos papeles-Aquí están los testimonios de sus amigos..y parecen ser verídicos.

-Ellos no mienten, Bryan-aseguró Sirius leyendo los papeles con detenemimiento-Esta chica estaba obsesionada con Simon, a pesar de haber roto hacía tiempo

-Esto se califica como un suicidio pasional-Bryan asintió pero movió el bigote-¿Qué?¿Hay algo más?

-Esta chica Lorraine Hill..tenía uno que otro problema familiar..-contestó leyendo en un papel-..Padre alcohólico, madre muerta por una sobredósis de calmantes, cuando ella era pequeña..Hermanos en el extranjero, ni se hablaban.

-Eso no lo sabía-dijo James con el entrecejo fruncido-Es decir, que no tenía familia más que Simon..y sus amigos.

-Exacto-señaló Bryan con su regordete dedo-Debió aferrarse mucho al muchacho y cuando rompieron, no lo olvidó..Digánme, ustedes que la conocieron..¿Ella en algún momento presentó alguna conducta neurótica?Ustedes me entienden,..¿Trató de separar a sus amigos en algún momento?

Ambos negaron y Sirius añadió-Ella era muy alegre y sociable con todos, y a pesar de querer a Simon, nunca hizo nada por separarlo de Emma..ni ninguna escena de celos, ni nada por el estilo.

-Entonces sólo creo que esta chica tenía una vida desdichada, y cuando su amigo se le fue, no tuvo razón de vivir-concluyó con un deje de pena en su voz.

Se puso de pie recogiendo los papeles y los otros dos lo imitaron.

-Bueno, muchachos..debo ir a darle estos testimonios al Jefe.

-Gracias por todo Bryan-dijo James estrechando su mano.Sirius lo imitó y salieron hasta su despacho, dónde Alison y Lily habían dejando de llorar.

Les explicaron con detalle cómo Lorraine se había suicidado ahorcándose en su propia casa.

Luego de llantos, hipidos y lágrimas, Alison pidió ir a ver a su cuñada y su hermano.

**·············**

Emma se puso de pie al ver entrar a Alison y Lily.

Las abrazó llorando a lágrima pelada mientras Simon recibía apretones de manos de los chicos, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Emma..no, no es tu culpa-le susurró la pelirroja ante las continuas palabras de culpabilidad de la castaña-Ella estaba mal, tenía problemas familiares..

-Era infeliz..en todo sentido-corroboró Alison con voz ronca, en un susurro-Ni tú ni mi..hermano-fue a abrazarlo-..tienen la culpa.

-¿Saben cuándo podremos irnos?-preguntó Simon.

-Sí, ya mismo hablaremos con nuestros jefes-repuso James-No les hace bien estar aquí.

Simon dejó a su hermana y abrazó a Emma, que se acurrucó en pecho.

En ese momento entró Bryan, sacudiendo un papel en la mano.

-Emma Davis y Simon Smith-los llamó haciendo que ambos se acercaran-Aquí está el permiso para que se retiren, sin cargos, habiendo dado sus testimonios.

Emma asintió y tomó el papel, para luego abrazar a su novio.

-Disculpa, eres Bryan Parker?-preguntó Alison limpiando su rostro humedecido

-Sí,..¿Alison Smith?

Ella asintió y sonrió extendiendo los brazos para que él la abrazara.

Remus miró la escena con ojos de pocos amigos.

-¡Tantísimo tiempo!!!..¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos?..¿Tres, cuatro años quizás?

-Si, desde el colegio..-Bryan le hizo darse la vuelta-..Estás tan hermosa como siempre.

-Gracias-respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí?..-preguntó curioso, pero al ver a Simon, repuso-¿Eres hermana de Simon?

-Si, ¡Vaya situación en que nos venimos a encontrar, no?-sonrió ella.

-Me gustaría que me contaras más de tu vida, que has hecho estos años..-Bryan sacó una tarjeta de su pantalón-..Este es mi número telefónico, llámame cuando quieras.

-¿Tienes teléfono muggle?Genial!

Bryan asintió y se despidió con un sonoro beso en la mejilla que Remus miró con sorpresa.-Llámame.

**·············**

-¿Sigue en plan lo de esta noche?-preguntó Sirius en el Atrio del Ministerio.

James miró a su novia pidiendo una respuesta que esta dio sonriendo-Claro, Sirius.

-Perfecto, a las diez en el pub de la esquina-dijo y se despidió con la mano, saliendo por la puerta principal.

-¿Estás segura de querer ir?

-Si, me hará bien algo de distracción-dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos-Además, el probrecillo de Sirius nos está hablando hace meses de esta novia.

-Cómo quieras-repuso y la besó en la comisura de los labios.

Cerca de la fuente central, Alison y Remus discutían sobre el reencuentro con Bryan.

-Ese sujeto no me cayó nada bien-masculló tratando de disimular sus celos-Te miraba de una forma..

Ella entornó los ojos y le pasó los brazos por los hombros-Hace mucho que no me celabas..y me gusta-le susurró al oído, haciendo que él la mirara molesto

-¿Por qué?..A mí no me hace gracia.

-Remus..¿qué no te das cuenta?-se volteó a mirarlo a los ojos-Estamos..perdiendo la pasión de nuestra pareja..y los celos, me demuestran que te importo.

-Alison, claro que me importas..y no tengo que demostrártelo-repuso acariciando su mejilla-Sé que no soy el mejor novio de todos..y que la rutina nos está matando..pero no me gusta que me des celos.

-..¿Quiéres decir que lo de recién fue a propósito?-preguntó sorpendida.

-Creo que sí.

-Remus..-abrió la boca buscando las palabras-...¿cómo me crees capaz de eso?Lo de recién fue un reencuentro de viejos amigos, nada más.

-Creo que te pasaste de euforia..y quizás lo hiciste para que yo me alertara-farfulló por lo bajo.

Ella frunció el seño y se paró, disgustada-Por una vez en mi vida creo que eres un estúpido egocéntrico, Remus Lupin..¿quién te crees?¿el centro del mundo?

-No me creo nada..Sólo digo lo que pienso-sentenció elevando el tono de voz-Creo que usaste a ese tipo para celarme, y no me gustó.

-No te reconozco

-Pues creo yo.. yo tampoco..-admitió enfadado-¿Lo llamarás, verdad?

-Y si lo hago..¿Qué?

-Pues sabes que me molestaría-exclamó casi en un chillido.

Alison entrecerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y se fue, farfullando cosas para sí misma.

-Alison..-la llamó el chico, pero ella no se detuvo-..Cómo quieras.

Lily y James se sorprendieron al verla salir sin despedirse y se acercaron a Remus que miraba al piso con desgana.

-Remus..¿qué pasó?

-Cosas sin importancia-respondió bajando más la cabeza.

-Pero..Alison se fue así..tan de repente-repuso la pelirroja sentándose a su lado, junto a James-Dinos que pasó.

-Tuvimos una pelea por ese sujeto..Bryan.

La pareja se miró, entendiendo la situación.

-¿Te molestó que se reencontraran?-le preguntó James.Remus asintió apesumbrado.

-Y le dije que lo había usado para darme celos.

-No creo que Alison necesite hacer algo así, Remus.

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor, sí-dijo apenado mirándola-Pero pensé que quizás lo había usado para darme celos.

-¿Por qué lo haría?..Si ustedes se quieren..y..están bien..¿Cierto?

Remus sacudió la cabeza y se pasó las manos por el rostro-No sé ni como estamos,Lily..

-No somos un ejemplo de pareja, Remus..pero si quieres cosejos, no dudes en pedirlos-aconsejó James junto con una palmada en la espalda

-No sé que me pasa, chicos..Es como si no pudiera decirle que la quiero, que la amo..y..hace meses que no se lo demuestro-soltó frustrado-No nos tocamos, casi ni nos besamos..y..quería cambiar eso, esta noche, por ejemplo, íbamos a cenar.

-Remus..-Lily le acarició el brazo-..No hables en pasado, aún estás a tiempo de arreglar las cosas.

-No lo creo..Ahora de seguro llamará a ese idiota de Bryan-dijo entre dientes-Nunca en mi vida sentí tantos celos-apretó los puños, furioso.

-Eso demustra que la quieres y que todavía puedes decírselo..Anda, levántate y pensemos en qué hacer-le ofreció Lily tendiéndole una mano que el chico tomó vacilando.

-Todavía puedes demostrárselo, Lunático..Ánimos!

Remus sonrió con esperanza renovada -Tienen razón amigos, aún estoy a tiempo.


	2. cap2

**Cap2:¿Correspondidos o Condenados a no entenderse?**

Esa misma noche, Sirius y Emily esperaban en el bar dónde habían quedado con Lily y James.  
Estaban sentados y tomando una copa, a la vez que reían de anécdotas del chico en la secundaria.  
-Eran terribles..¿cómo me dijiste que se hacían llamar?-preguntó sonriendo.  
-Los Merodeadores..éramos tan populares-comentó con algo de melancolía-Eran nuestros tiempos de oro.  
-¿Eran como la realeza del colegio o algo por el estilo?  
Sirius asintió y bebió el resto de su margarita-Teníamos amigos, simpatía, inteligencia, belleza..y todas las nenas a nuestros pies-Emily soltó una risita forzada y el chico le tomó la mano sonriendo.  
-Buenas Noches-saludó James haciéndolos voltear.Atrás venía Lily que sonrió y dijo lo mismo.  
-Buenas noches.-exclamó la castaña poniéndose de pie-Soy Emily Carter, mucho gusto-les tendió la mano pero tanto la pelirroja como el merodeador la saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.   
-Tienen mucha confianza-explicó Sirius sonriendo  
-Yo soy Lily Evans y este es mi novio, James Potter-se presentó y tomó asiento-Sirius nos ha dicho maravillas de ti, Emily.  
-No empiezes con el incómodo interrogatorio que siempre le haces a mis parejas, por favor-suplicó el moreno por lo bajo, haciendo reir a todos.  
-Sirius, está bien-indicó Emily tomando su mano-Así que ha dicho cosas buenas de mí..pues más le vale.  
-¿Hace cuanto se conocen?  
-Hace unos..tres meses, nos conocimos por accidente...Yo salía del Callejón Diagon, cargada de bolsas cuando Sirius se atravesó en mi camino  
-Estaba apurado..y les juro que no la ví-repuso sonriendo-Nos chocamos, luego me disculpé y la ayudé con sus compras.   
-¿Qué pensaste apenas lo viste?-preguntó Lily encantada con el relato.  
-Pues..que era muy apuesto..y cortés-comentó algo sonrojada, haciendo sonreir al moreno.  
Pidieron un par de copas más y se dispusieron a ir a cenar a la famosa posada donde cada noche el grupo de Maruja y Las Melódicas, hacían su gran presentación.  
Una vez pedido el menú, comenzó el show.  
Maruja era una chica un poco mayor que ellos, de piel morena y cabello marrón, tenía unos ojos grandes, negros y expresivos que se movían al cantar.  
Las melódicas eran tres chicas más que tocaban la guitarra, el bajo y el violín.  
-Maruja fue novia de Remus en la secundaria..¿recuerdas?-preguntó Sirius a su amigo en un susurro, para que sus novias no los oyeran.   
-Sí..y ya sé que le vió Remus-añadió mirándola de cabo a rabo.Lily dejó de charlar con Emily y miró a James, algo sorprendida que mirara tan atentamente a esa cantante.   
-James..¿Te gusta la música?-preguntó medio divertida, medio celosa.Siempre trataba de mostrarle sus celos de forma casi indirecta.  
-Si, me gusta mucho..-dijo en tono demasiado baboso como para que la chica le pegara un codazo en las costillas, haciendo carcajear a sus acompañantes-..Aucch!..Lily, por qué hiciste eso?  
-Por que estabas dandote un manjar con esa mujer!..Descarado!-murmuró entre dientes, muy sonrojada.  
-Lily..yo..   
-Cállate, Potter!..Arreglaremos esto cuando estemos en casa, no me arruines la velada-pidió safándose de la mano del chico. 

**·············**

Simon despertó sudado a mitad de la noche.Respiraba agitado y tenía la garganta seca.Su novia encendió la luz preocupada.   
-Cielo..¿qué pasa?-preguntó abriendo por completo los ojos.  
-Nada, nada..vuelve a dormir.-se puso de pie para ir por algo de agua cuando Emma lo asió por el brazo.  
-¿Una pesadilla?  
Simon asintió algo turbado y se abrazó a ella, como pidiendo refugio.  
-Estábamos..allí..nosotros y Lorraine-susurró -Y nos decía que no nos preocupáramos por ella..que..iba a ser feliz en donde estaba,..que..no teníamos la culpa de lo que le pasó, que fue solo culpa de ella.  
-Sólo...fue un sueño, cielo, solo un sueño-le dijo la chica y le besó el mojado cabello.  
-Ella me pidió perdón, me deseó la felicidad y..me dijo que fue su decisión-repuso más calmado-No influímos en nada en ella.  
-Simon..creo que por hoy fue un día demasiado largo y..-sus ojos se cristalizaron-.no la hemos pasado nada bien..por qué conocimos mucho a Lorraine, y sé que nos sentimos culpables, pero no lo somos.  
-No, linda, no lo somos.  
-Por eso quiero decirte que _te amo, que te q_uiero..-exclamó ahogando un llanto-..Nunca me dejes, Simon, por favor.  
-Nunca lo haré, nunca-le susurró al oído a la vez que la abrazaba.-_Te amo._   
**·············**

Remus entró a su apartamento con un ramo de flores.Llamó a su novia pero nadie le contestó.  
Dejó el ramo sobre la mesa, y buscó por la casa, pero aún no había llegado.  
Encontró una nota sobre la cama.

_Remus: __  
__Me fui a caminar por ahí.. __  
__Debo pensar en como seguir, en nosotros y en mi futuro.Estoy echa un lío y por ahora no quiero verte. ___

_Alison_

El chico suspiró y arrugó la nota en su mano.No era demasiado tarde, pero sólo de ella dependía no cometer una locura de la quizás, después se arrepentiría. 

**·············**

Alison salió del Ministerio con lágrimas en los ojos, susurrando insultos infinitos hacia Remus Lupin, el idiota que tenía como novio.  
¿Cómo iba a pensar que ella había querido darle celos con Bryan, un sujeto que hacía tiempo que no veía?  
Ella no era de hacer esas cosas, y se sintió muy desilucionada de que Remus pensara así de ella.  
Encima de no demostrarle que la quería, la acusaba de provocadora.   
Aunque si fuera otra mujer, lo hubiera echo.Pero no era su estilo causar problemas.  
Entró en el primer café que vió y estuvo allí hasta entrada la noche.  
Volvió a su casa, se vistió y dejó una nota para que su novio o ex novio, no se preocupara.  
Encima de todo le decía dónde estaba, para causarle menos preocupaciones.  
"_Eres tonta, tonta, tonta Alison_"se decía a la vez que miraba con cierta envidia, las parejas que cenaban en un restaurant.  
Se sentó en una banca de la plaza y miró hacia su derecha.   
La caseta roja de un teléfono público, llamó su atención.  
Revolvió su saco, que era lo único que se había dejado, y sacó la arrugada tarjeta de su viejo amigo.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a llamarlo.Era tiempo de tomar determinaciones y hacer lo que a ella le viniera en gana.  
Sin pensar en Remus, en sus estúpidos celos provocados ni nada, se dirigió hacia la casa de Bryan.  
Tocó la puerta y el muchacho la recibió sonriendo gentil.  
-Hola Alison, me alegro que hayas venido-y la saludó con un abrazo y un beso.  
La chica se sorprendió por la efusividad, pero de igual forma lo correspondió.  
Dejó su abrigo sobre el sofá y se sentó junto al chico, que le ofreció un café-Cuéntame que ha sido de ti, Alison Smith.  
La chica sonrió algo indecisa y comenzó a relatar que fue de ella desde que salió de la escuela.  
Al cabo de unas horas, se preguntó que diantres hacía allí, charlando con uno de sus viejos amigos, en vez de estar reconciliándose con el amor de su vida.  
Ella estaba segura de decirle a Remus que lo quería, pero se moriría si él no le dijera lo mismo.  
Bryan dejó de hablar al notar que ella le miraba pero que no le estaba prestando atención.  
-Alison..te encuentras bien?-preguntó al ver que su amiga estaba llorando.   
-No, ¿A quién engaño?..Estoy mal-susurró derrumbándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
Era fuerte hasta un cierto punto y este había sido su límite.   
El chico se acercó y la abrazó, susurrándole cosas reconfortantes.  
En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y Bryan con un movimiento de varita, la dejó abrir.  
Remus abrió la puerta del todo y arqueó las cejas al ver hacia el sofá.  
No le gustaba nada de lo que veía, pero optó por quedarse y escuchar que había pasado, a huír y pensar cosas que no eran.  
Fue hacia ellos y Bryan levantó la varita, en guardia.   
-Alison..creo que te buscan-le dijo bajándola y haciendo que la castaña mirara a Remus.  
-Hola-saludó el chico sentándose frente a ella, en la alfombra-...¿Bryan, cierto?-preguntó y el aludido asintió-¿No te importaría dejarnos a solas por un rato?  
El chico miró a su amiga que no hizo más que emitir un sonzollo débil y asintió abandonando el recinto.   
Alison le dio la espalda y cubrió la cara con sus manos.El merodeador suspiró y se sentó en el sillón.   
-Alison..perdóname-le dijo y la chica se erguió y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo con ojos enrojecidos-..Yo..sé que he sido un patán que no supo valorarte...y ahora sé que no te merezco por esto-ella bajó la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas-..Pero quiero arreglar mi error..quiero cambiar.  
-Nos consumió la rutina.  
-Sí y..perdimos todo romanticismo..pero quiero arreglar eso, cielo-pidió extendiendo su mano.  
Ella la miró con cierta descofianza.  
-A mí la rutina me consumió más que a ti, por ende soy responsable más que tú-expuso sosteniendo su mano en el aire-Yo mismo me doy cuenta de las veces que has querido avivar esa llama de pasión o de cariño..pero..por una cosa o la otra lo ignoraba..y no sabes como me arrepiento.  
Alison ahogó un gemido y acarició la mano del chico con la punta de los dedos.  
-Yo..he querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo, Remus..-susurró tomando la mano por completo-.._Te quiero Remus Lupin,..te quiero mucho_   
-Yo no te quiero, Alison-la cortó él, haciendo que bajara la mirada, algo abrumada y triste-..Es algo más-le levantó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.Se acercó.-_Yo te amo, Alison Smith_..perdóname por no habérlo dicho antes.._PERO TE AMO!_  
Ella sonrió y acortó la distancia con un vivaz beso.Al cabo de un rato lo profundizaron hasta quedarse acostados en el sofá.   
-Alison..lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..-le decía repartiendo besos en su cuello, su rostro y su cabello-..No sabes lo que fueron estas horas peleados..  
-Yo no podía estar así, no podía-dijo acariciando su mejilla-Prométeme que nunca jamás pensaras que soy capaz de hacer algo así, Remus..por que yo me sentí desfallecer..  
-Lo prometo-susurró y besó sus manos-A partir de ahora no pasará un segundo sin que nos digamos cuanto nos queremos.   
-No sabes la falta que me ha hecho escuchar eso-repuso y atrapó los labios entre los suyos de nuevo.

**·············**

La salida estaba siendo todo un éxito, sacando las miradas reprochadoras que Lily le largaba a James, cada vez que el chico se acercaba para tomarle de la mano o besarla.  
La escena en el restaurant había sido graciosa, pero algo incómoda.  
Sirius pensó en que sería mejor sacar a su amiga de ese lugar antes de que asesinara a Maruja con la mirada, ya que la cantante siguió su show toda la cena.  
Fueron por un café al mismo bar donde se encontraron.  
-Así que mi hermana se casó hace unos meses..y..yo sólo tengo a los chicos y a James-concluyó Lily arrugando la nariz al nombrar al chico, que en ese momento pedía los cafés con Sirius.  
-Lily, perdona la intromisión..pero..¿no crees qué eres muy dura con eso de los celos?-preguntó algo asustada de que la chica no dejara tomarle tanta confianza, pero la chica sonrió y asintió-Es sólo que me gusta hacerlo sufrir, Emily..así hay que ser con los hombres, en especial con un merodeador..Tienes que hacerte desear, ser inalcanzable.  
-¿Sirius es igual?  
-¿Te soy sincera completamente?-Emily asintió-Eres la primera novia que Sirius tiene en serio y me agradas mucho.  
-Gracias-respondió algo sonrojada y sorprendida-Sé que Sirius tiene un historial femenino,,algo largo, pero pensé que había tenido relaciones serias antes.  
-No te creas..pero como iba diciendo, los merodeadores son todos iguales, y más los nuestros-miró hacia el bar, donde los dos hombres estaban charlando con el tabernero-..son demasiado parecidos..y con el pasar de los años, lo aprenderás.   
La chica soltó una risita-Deberás darme consejos Lily, muchos consejos.  
Sirius y James volvieron con ellas.  
-¿De qué hablaban?-preguntó Sirius besando a la Emily.  
-De nada-respondió Lily mirando con interés sus uñas-Cosas de mujeres  
-Ay ya Lily!..¿Cuándo me perdonarás por lo de la cantante?-soltó exasperado el moreno, viendo que la otra pareja comía pan enfrente de los pobres  
-Hasta que aprendas que no debes mirar curvas ajenas en presencia de las tuyas-contestó la chica y los otros dos rieron.  
-Pero Lily..-dijo poniendo su tono más lastimero, con un pucherito.   
Le acarició los hombros y la hizo que lo mirara-..Sabes que no quiero más curvas que las tuyas..  
-Pues parece que quieres otras, Potter..y..-la calló con un beso que ella recibió gustosa.  
Emily sonrió y se imaginó así con Sirius dentro de unos años.  
-¿Qué me decías, linda?-preguntó inocentemente James.   
-Cállate-susurró y lo atrajo de nuevo.  
Sirius sonrió al ver reconciliados a sus amigos pero tensó su semblante y desapareció esa mueca al ver entrar al prometido de Emily.  
Iba en compañía de una atrevida mujer ataviada en un traje rojo y de cuero, que dejaba mucho a la imaginación.  
El hombre fue más rápido que el moreno, y antes que pudiera salir de allí con su chica, los vió.  
Miró con sumo odio a Sirius, que le mantuvo a lo lejos la mirada.  
Soltó la mano de su acompañante de noche y se acercó a la mesa.  
-Emily..¿qué demonios haces aquí?-preguntó con voz autoritaria, haciendo que los otros dos dejaran de besarse.  
Por debajo de la mesa, Emily tomó la mano del chico y la presionó con fuerza.  
-Lo mismo que tú, Richard-se puso de pie junto a Sirius y lo rebajó con la mirada-Con la difrencia que yo sí estoy enamorada y no quiero sólo sexo.  
-Ja!..No me hagas reir, por favor..Si no eres más que una sucia perra-soltó con una mueca de asco.-Y francamente, no sé lo que ves en Black, que no tiene donde caerse muerto.  
El chico brinco para darle una paliza, pero las chicas lo retuvieron por el brazo.  
A sí mismo James no se contuvo, se soltó del brazo de su novia y le propinó un golpe en la nariz.  
Lily y otro hombre tuvieron que separarlo.  
La chica de rojo se acercó asustada al ver que la nariz del sujeto sangraba, pero él la dejó de lado.  
Soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía y con voz nasal, exclamó-Lamento haber dicho que no tienes dónde caerte muerto, Black..por que veo que vives de la fortuna de Potter-El tabernero y un empleado, que a estas alturas estaban junto a los chicos, los retuvieron por los brazos- y claro..!!..Se me olvidaba que tienes la fortuna del sucio de Alphard Carter, traidor de sangre.   
-Seremos las obejas negras..pero no somos unos canallas como tú, Wellet..Dás lástima-susurró Sirius escupiendo las palabras-Eres rico, pero no tienes esto..-señaló a Emily, se soltó de los hombres y tomó de la mano-..No sabes de lo que te pierdes, estúpido snob.  
-Emily..-la llamó el hombre ignorando a Black-..Estamos comprometidos, recuérdalo.  
-Sí, mi familia y la tuya hicieron un trato, Richard..pero ¿quién dijo que no se podía romper?  
-No se puede.y tú lo sabes  
-Si se puede, en cuanto vean que te arrastras por cualquier gato barato-fafulló señalando a la chica de rojo, que miró ofendida y salió corriendo del local  
-¿Qué hay de ti?..Hace meses viendote con un amante...y encima un Black!!-gritó escupiendo-¡Un sucio y traidor de la sangre!!!!  
-Este sucio traidor hace meses que te arrebató lo que nunca tuviste-se burló Sirius sonriendo-Su amor  
-Eres un mal perdedor-acompañó James y su novia se aferró más a su brazo  
-Vete, Richard.-ordenó la chica-Vete y no vuelvas nunca a mi vida   
-No es tan fácil-susuró limpiándose la nariz-No es tan fácil como crees, Emily..no te equivoques...Te estoy dando la oportunidad de venir conmigo y tenerlo todo..!!..Nos olvidemos de este bastardo, nos casamos, y hacemos como que nada pasó-propuso decidido  
-No quiero nada tuyo..ni a ti ni a tu sucia fortuna que te darás si te casas!!!  
-Emily..piénsalo..-suplicó   
-¿Qué no la oyes o eres sordo?..Vete!!-gritó Sirius alzando un puño para largársele encima, pero James lo retuvo.  
-Sólo quieres mi dinero, Richard..no me quieres a mí-susurró Emily con lágrimas-Vete y no me busques más, por favor.   
El hombre suspiró furibundo y salió del local azotando la puerta.  
Sirius la abrazó y ella lloró en su hombro.  
-Todo está bien ahora..ya pasó-le susurraba al oído.   
-Gracias por todo..-dijo James al tabernero y al empleado que asintieron y volvieron a sus puestos.  
-¿Qué diantres fue eso?-preguntó para sí Lily, revolviendo el cabello con sus manos, nerviosa.  
James lo notó y la abrazó.-¿Estás asustada?   
-Un poco..ese loco me daba miedo.  
-Creo que deberíamos irnos y dejarlos solos-señaló con la cabeza la pareja-Después Sirius nos explicará todo.   
-James..-ella lo retuvo por el brazo-..pobre de Emily pero..-suspiró y soltó sin preámbulos-..Sirius y ella son amantes.  
-Sean lo que sean, se quieren Lily..sólo..míralos-Ella lo hizo y comprendió que era como su novio decía.  
Emily se separó de Sirius y lo besó con agradecimiento.   
-Ahora podemos estar juntos de una vez por todas.  
-¿Estás dispuesta a pasar por los desplantes de tu familia?  
Ella asintió con una mirada de seguridad que el chico nunca había visto.  
-Por ti, sí.  
James carrespeó y ambos deviaron a verlo-..Disculpen, pero nos vamos.  
-James..Lily..yo..-trató de explicarse la chica, pero Lily la cortó-Suponemos que son amantes..por lo que acaba de pasar, pero no se preocupen, no deben explicarnos nada.  
-No, Lily..sí debemos, son mis amigos-pidió Sirius y tomó asiento.  
Los tres lo imitaron y comenzó a contar todo, con pelos y señales.   
Cuando finalizó, Lily sonreía abiertamente y James lo miraba perplejo.  
-Bueno..dígannos algo.  
-Sirius...yo..estoy muy orgullosa de ti-musitó con voz ahogada-Has peleado por el amor y..Oh chicos!-se paró a abrazarlos-Los felicito y cuenten conmigo para lo que quieran!  
-Gracias, Lily..siento que tengo una nueva amiga en ti-confesó la castaña  
-James..-llamó Sirius pasando una mano frente a los ojos de su amigo, que estaba como en trance.  
-¿Ah, si?..Sirius..Emily-dio un ligero brinco y suspiró antes de decir-Me ha tomado por sorpresa su super historia de amor llena de injusticias y arreglos..pero..-suspiró de nuevo-..cuenten conmigo para lo que sea.  
Emily tomó su mano y la extrechó y Sirius lo abrazó-Gracias hermano..No sabes lo que significa para mí tu opinión.   
-¿Y ahora que piensan hacer?-preguntó Lily.  
-Ahora..debemos hablar con mis padres y decirles toda la verdad, ellos entenderán-respondió ella tomando la mano de Sirius.   
-Y si no entienden, nos dá igual..No dejaremos que nada ni nadie nos separe de ahora en más-susurró antes de besarla.  
James sonrió y le hizo señas a Lily de que era hora de irse.   
Cuando los otros rompieron el beso, se sorprendieron al no verlos, pero Sirius sonrió pensando en que era el momento oportuno para decirle algo importante.  
-Se fueron sin despedirse!-se quejó la chica-Yo quería acordar para salir otro día..Lily es encantadora, y James es genial..Me cayeron muy bien.  
-Y tú a ellos, cielo..pero ahora es momento de cosas más importantes-le dijo al oído, haciéndola sonreir-Emily Carter..quiero decirte algo muy pero muy importante.  
-Ay, Sirius..ese tono..dime, no me preocupes...¿qué pasa?   
-Emily..eres la mujer más importante de mi vida y..ninguna chica me ha hecho sentir esto..-se tocó el pecho, en su corazón-..aquí y..tú me enseñaste lo que es querer a alguien.._Te quiero Emily_, tenía que decírtelo.  
Ella lo besó con pasión y con los labios pegados, le susurró-_Yo también te quiero Sirius, te quiero mucho._

**·············**

James y Lily se aparecieron en su casa comiéndose a besos.Arrojaron sus abrigos en el suelo y tiraron cuanta cosa te toparon en su camino hacia el cuarto.  
Cuadros, sillas, adornos.  
El chico se apresuró a sacarse la remera y la chica le desprendió el yean con ansias liberadas.Besó sus músculos y pectorales y se dedicó a delinearlos con sus finos dedos.   
Lily levantó los brazos, dándole a entender que le sacara la blusa.Cuando estaba por desprenderle el sostén, mientras marcaba un camino de húmedos besos, ella abrió los ojos y lo retuvo por las manos.  
-Espera..cielo, espera-le pidió respirando entrecortadamente, interrumpiendo el momento de placer.  
Algo cabreado, se sentó frente a ella, pidiendo explicaciones con el rostro.  
-Quiero que hablemos, primero..-se explicó acomodándose el cabello-..Hoy ha sido un día algo raro para mí y quiero hablarlo.  
-Lily..¿no puede ser en otro momento?-suplicó acostándose sobre ella y besando su cuello.  
-No, James..tiene que ser ahora-pidió de nuevo separándose-Quiero saber que opinas de lo que pasó hoy.  
Bufó algo exasperado y respondió-Yo creo que lo que pasó hoy nos hizo darnos cuenta a todos, y hablo por mí también, que la vida es corta y debemos decirle a todas las personas que las amamos, que las amamos.  
Sonrió al sentir lo profundo y sincero en sus palabras y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tesoro..desde que me llegó esa carta de Hogwarts a los once años..Agradezco tanto haberla recibido..por qué te conocí a ti.  
-_Te amo Lily.-_sonrió y le dio un corto beso-_Te amo desde el primer dia.._Ella se mordió el labio, enternecida.  
-Es el te amo más sincero que he escuchado...  
-¿Por qué?..¿Mis otros " te amo" eran fingidos?-preguntó molesto.  
-No tontito, no..-besó su mejilla-..Es que lo has dicho en un arrebato de sinceridad..y..eso me ha hecho decir lo que dije.  
-Mejor así-susurró y la besó lentamente.  
-James..nos prometamos que no nos pasará lo que mismo de Remus..tú sabes, lo de la pasión y eso..por que algún día nos casaremos..y quizás tú..te canses de mí-bajó la mirada pero la volvió a subir al ver que James no decía nada.  
-Nunca me cansaría de ti, mi dulce tormento.  
-Ni yo de ti.  
-Entonces..prometido que nunca nos aburriremos de nosotros-tomó una mano de ella, la besó y la junto con la suya.  
Lily hizo lo mismo y sonrió con unas cuantas lágrimas cristalinas.  
-Lamento lo de hoy, James..estuve muy suceptible en todo el día.   
-¡Ey.!..¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó desconociendo la causa de su llanto  
-Por lo de hoy en la mañana con Hannah y lo de hace rato, con esa cantante..es que tengo mucho miedo de perderte-susurró con voz queda y el chico la abrazó sonriendo de medio lado.  
-Nunca te dejaré, Lily..nunca.  
-_Te amo, cielo_-soltó separándose del abrazo y besando sus labios.  
Lo tumbó con suavidad debajo de ella acariciando su pecho y dejó que una vez más, la hiciera suya.

**·············**

Una semana después de lo ocurrido, seis personas entraban en el cementerio privado del Ministerio.  
Dos chicas llegaron primero a la tumba y dejaron flores.  
-Espero que ahora sí descanse en paz-susurró Simon abrazando a su mujer y mirando el epitafio que Lorraine tenía en su tumba. 

_"Gran y amada amiga, siempre te recordaremos, estemos donde estemos"_

-Ella está viéndonos en este momento-aseguró Sirius abrazando a Emily quién lo besó  
-Sí y cuidándonos-añadió Alison y Remus asintió.   
-Gracias en cierta forma, Lorraine-dijo Lily-Gracias por enseñarnos lo importante que es decirnos que nos queremos-James la abrazó por la cintura.

Pasados unos segundos se retiraron del lugar y se dispusieron a tomar un café en el Caldero.  
Apartaron una mesa en un costado y se sentaron.  
-¿Tú eres Emily, verdad?-preguntó Alison sentándose frente a ella que asintió y la saludó con un beso-Sirius me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero con todo esto que ha pasado no habíamos tenido tiempo de conocernos mucho..  
-Sí, pero ya lo tendremos-intervino Lily sacándose el abrigo-Emily es genial, nos llevaremos muy bien.  
-Ahora..dinos cómo conociste a Sirius-pidió Emma impaciente por los datalles.  
Los tres merodeadores y Simon, que estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre la liga de Quiddicth, sonrieron al ver entrar a su amigo del alma, Peter Petigrew.  
Sonrió al verlos y sacudió la mano a modo de saludo.  
-Peter..qué gusto verte!-exclamó Lily sonriendo-Hacía mucho que no te veíamos.  
-Es que...ay tengo tanto que contarles!-soltó y se sentó-Me he enamorado..  
Todos soltaron un silbidito de asombro y James preguntó-¿Quién es la desdi..digo, afortunada?-corrigió al ver la cara de su novia.  
-Es una compañera de trabajo, pero..ella no sabe lo que siento-se lamentó frunciendo el ceño-..¿Cómo le digo que la quiero?  
-Ja!..Peter, estás frente a los expertos en la materia-alardeó Sirius tomando la mano de Emily, quién se presentó ante Peter.  
-Píde los consejos que quieras, amigo!-sonrió Remus  
-Tenemos millones..y de toda clase-agregó James guiñándole un ojo a su chica.

_**Fin**_


End file.
